northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 20: Bring It On! Plan x Plan
is the twentieth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis The Hanamori Media Research and the Robinson Syndicate Group conducting an emergency meeting to set up a plan to defeat each other in their next battle. Meanwhile, a mysterious person named Max Robinson suddenly appears before Anaira and Noi. Plot Anaira and Noi conducted an emergency meeting along with other Game and Gem Quest Masters, as well as the student council members from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy. They were discussing about their plan against the Robinson Syndicate Group's secret plan. This was also happened in the Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters, but they were discussing about their plans against the Game and Gem Quest Masters. At the rooftop of Hanamori Media Research, Anaira was unexpectedly seen by a certain Max Robinson who came in to relax for a while. There they were having a conversation about what happened in the meeting a while ago. Anaira doubted about Max's knowledge about the discussion in the meeting since she was not around that time, and she was not yet part of the plan against the enemies. Meanwhile, the people were shocked when they saw the LED billboards started to shutdown, as well as the TV screens and the CCTV cameras. They were also panicked when they saw the computer monitors started to shutdown gradually, and reactivated in a glowing bits of numbers. The Game and Gem Quest Masters (except the Sapphire Quest Master) already knew it that this was part of the Robinson Syndicate Group's secret plan. In order to prevent another outbreak, they were decided to face the syndicate members in a battle. As they headed outside, they were been surprised by the attack of the RSG syndicate members, which was resulted in a battle. Meanwhile, Noi and the student council members from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy were monitoring the situation outside while the battle takes place there. They were been surprised as Max suddenly appears to greet them. Maxwell ordered her fellow Syndicate Quest Masters to face against the Game and Gem Quest Masters in a battle. As they headed on, they started attacking the Game and Gem Quest Masters, causing them to suffer. Back to Hanamori Media Research, Max was vexed when she saw the Syndicate Quest Masters attacking the Game and Gem Quest Masters. Noi and others were doubted about Max's unexpected appearance. Back to the battle, Anaira decided to split her team in half in order to defeat the Syndicate Quest Masters, as well as the RSG syndicate members at the same time. Maxwell thinks that the Game and Gem Quest Masters will be taking a rough time to fight, so she had a chance to spread the 110.9% Bug immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, attempts to stop Maxwell but its too late — the 110.9% Bug was started to spread throughout the city. The LED billboards; as well as the CCTV cameras, TV sets, computers, laptops and even smartphones and tablets, were all affected by the 110.9% Bug, resulting in a massive technology crisis. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; (voice): * : (PRISM) * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes